shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Aedran Starfire
Aedran Starfire is a blood elven persona-non-grata with a wide array of skullduggerous occupations: thief, street thug, spy, ship's cutthroat, and assassin. Living in poverty in Silvermoon for most of her life, she frequently engaged in gang warfare in the city's disreputable districts prior to the invasion of Quel'thalas, and still maintains ties to the elven capital's criminal underworld. Her most notable former employers include The Bloodhand, an insurrectionist group in Silvermoon, The Revenants, an anti-Alliance paramilitary force, and the Blackwater Buccaneers, a wealthy pirating company. Today, she contracts with numerous organizations in Northrend, and serves as the personal agent of Heathhenel Rosewater, Silvermoon's Convocate of the Armamentarium. Talented in instruction as well as violence, Aedran has also taught the rogue's arts to several students, such as her counterpart Kethaera. Her professional pseudonym is "Thorn," a name with a long and feared reputation in Murder Row. =Childhood and Pre-invasion Activities= Aedran was born to unknown parents 140 years before Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Abandoned as an infant at one of Silvermoon's orphanages, she spent her earliest years in child care institutions. Possessing no known or documented name, she received the given name of "Aedran" from an orphan matron, though she would not take a surname until decades later. Orphanage life did not agree with the young elf, who developed a troublesome disposition during toddlerhood. By the time she reached the human equivalent of seven or eight years, her tendency for misbehavior had ballooned into a wild lack of restraint and nearly unmanageable disobedience. Having exhausted all gentler means of discipline, Aedran's caretakers resorted to increasingly strict punishments to bring her under control; she responded by simply running away from the orphanage. Living homeless in the alleyways and rooftops of Silvermoon, she survived through a combination of scavenging, theft, and pickpocketing. Like other unprotected street children, however, she found herself subject to the predations of Silvermoon's marginalized adults. The cycle of physical and sexual abuse continued well into Aedran's initiation and membership in one of the city's several gangs, which often recruited displaced children to carry messages and traffic drugs and poison ingredients. Only with her first promotion did several female members of the gang begin to teach her the rudiments of knife fighting and brawling, enabling her to more effectively defend herself. By the time Aedran reached early adolescence, she had solidly developed these skills, as well as a reputation for aggressiveness and violence. From there, her career quickly escalated to that of a thug and combatant, in which she prosecuted a number of the gang's territorial conflicts against other criminal associations. Murder Row and the surrounding impoverished districts ... =Professional Career= Outside of informal errands, various courier jobs, and assorted duties within gangs, Aedran's professional career truly began after the invasion of Quel'thalas. During the unstable period shortly after the rebuilding of Silvermoon, several groups contested the government of Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron and the restored Convocation of Silvermoon for control of the city. One of these insurrectionist organizations, The Bloodhand, ... Students * Vaalin Dargath * Kethaera/Jes/"Rose" * Jasper Nox =Personal Life= Romantic Life Political Stance =See Also= * Aedran's Archive at RP Haven Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters